my_power_rangers_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Conor
}} }| colspan="3" style="padding-top:10px;" }| – } }|, }}} }} }} |} Michael Conor, born as Conor Michael Smith, is a student at Angel Grove High School, and a Power Ranger. Michael is one of the most popular guys on campus. Despite being popular, Michael never ever bullies anyone: he rules through charisma and general awesomeness rather than fear and manipulation. Michael has the sensibility of a zany student — warm and nurturing, but also talkative and easily-distracted. He is very casual, never presenting himself as a knowingly all-mighty figure, despite the amount of power and intelligence he holds. This makes him rather unique for a sage figure, specifically in terms of how he utilizes his abilities to assist others. In contrast to this, Michael is also rather mischievous; a scrappy, free-spirited rebel with a head full of curiosity, optimism and slight arrogance, Michael has a habit of finding himself in a wide array of self-inflicted trouble—sometimes comical. Personality Despite his majestic exterior, Michael is kind-hearted and ambitious, showing respect for everyone, even those who are perceived as lower than himself. He is not strictly business, often playing mind games with monsters, and is unafraid of showing affection. As a leader, Michael is instructive and wise, borne down by years of experience and instruction. His rule of kindness over Angel Grove High results in a period of prosperity, reflecting his reasonable and responsible approach to kingship. His lessons leave a deep imprint on himself, and learns from his genuineness that every human being and creature must be respected in order for balance to be maintained. His wisdom touches through on his understanding of responsibility and his willingness to set aside personal gain in order to better the town. Michael is also very patient and optimistic. As a good-hearted person, he is shown to give time for his plans to work and never give up hope on them, even with the obstacles that stand in the way of his goals being reached, guiding himself back on the path as a rightful person. For all his positive traits, Michael is not flawless. His main flaws are prejudice and being a poor judge of character. Like Andy Fowler, Michael is never arrogant and gullible; according to himself, he would never harm someone for supposedly betraying him, without hearing an explanation first, indirectly referring to the fact that Michael would have forgiven the enemy for their initial role in their evil plan and would have seen that the ambush was not their fault. Physical Appearance Michael is a handsome teenage boy. He has blue eyes and has light brown hair, and brown eyebrows. He has a very slim yet muscular, like the build one would find in a trained dancer or gymnast, with broad shoulders. He has a diamond shaped face with a sharp jawline. His cheekbones are chiseled and he has a prominent nose. For his sense of style of clothing, Michael wears very fashionable clothing such as nice-designed shirts and jackets, with ripped or plain jeans, and sneakers. Would AND Wouldn't Hit a Girl In most cases for Michael, if a female is a villain, he would not fight them (if she were defenseless). However, Michel really doesn't discriminate when it comes to violence, if he thinks female monsters. Abilities * Master Martial Artist and Fighter: As a Power Ranger, Michael endures lethal physical hand-to-hand combat and rigid discipline, and he enhances physique, which makes him nearly unstoppable when facing monsters, though he is by no means invincible. He is capable of defeating many enemies at once and easily in-capaticating monsters greatly larger than him through wristlocks, punches, and martial arts kicks. * Extremely Agile: Michael is exceptionally agile and is capable of moving his body with ease no matter what the situation is. He can easily do front flips, back flips, and jump long distances. Category:Power Ranger Category:Hero Category:Friend To All Category:LGBTQ Equality Supporter